


I love you (and your rainbow hair)

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Captain!Ryan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rainbows!, Ryan is bored, so he does stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the blue/purple/green/white hair.<br/>A space!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (and your rainbow hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Also for the "AU : Space" square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Rainbows" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card

“I’m bored”.

Spencer ignored the whining happening above him and concentrated on fixing the leak he’d been notified of just a few hours ago. Seeing the age of the ship and how many light years of travel it had seen, he’s surprised this is the first major fix they’ve had to do.

“Spencer”

He wanted to make Ryan shut up, but that generally involved loads of kissing and he really needed to fix the leak before the ship broke down. As far as he was aware, they weren’t near any service station and the last planet they’d crossed was known for its parties and not for its stellar engineering.

“As your captain I command you entertain me.”

Spencer closed his eyes, concentrated and kicked out hard, smiling at Ryan’s shout of pain.

“I can’t believe you kicked me!”

He pushed himself forward from under the console, sliding out on the tray with the wheels he still didn’t know the name off, “I can’t believe you won’t stop whining.”

“Fine,” Ryan said, standing up and moving towards the door, “fine. I can see I’m not needed here.”

It took Spencer half an hour to realize he was alone in the cabin. He tried to push the rising feeling of trepidation at bay. Ryan would sulk for an hour and then he’d go back to bugging Spencer again. Just like normal.

When a few hours passed and Spencer was nowhere close to fixing the leak permanently he decided to give up. His back ached like something fierce and he hadn’t heard from Ryan in a few too many hours for comfort.

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kicked you . . . _what the fuck have you done_?!” Spencer couldn’t help but rub his eyes and blink, praying there was something wrong with his eyesight. Because there was no valid reason, none whatsoever, which would make Ryan color his hair various shades of blue, green and purple like some kind of rainbow.

Ryan ducked his head inside the blanket, pulling it tight around him and growled, “Go away, go fix your stupid ship.”

Spencer would have replied, maybe mentioned that being Captain meant Ryan should be worried about the ship too, but he was too busy laughing and rolling around on the bed to try and make Ryan see sense. Ryan poked his head out of the covers when Spencer’s laughing made the bed shake, unfortunately the furious expression on his face along with the way his rainbow hair was rumpled made Spencer laugh even harder.

Ryan cursed and kicked out at Spencer, getting him in the gut, “Shut the fuck up! I think it looks nice! Z said so.”

“Z likes to wear fishermen’s boots on the ship because she thinks it adds to the feel,” Spencer grumbled, rubbing his stomach, “come here,” Spencer ducked under the covers and pulled Ryan close, ignoring his muttering. He ran his fingers through the rainbow hair, marveling at how soft it still was. He made a mental note to never let Ryan get bored again, God only knows what he would do the next time.

“Does it look really bad?” Ryan asked, his face tucked into the crook of Spencer’s neck.

Spencer willed his laugh down and smiled, “Nah. It looks stupid but it’s very you.”

“Dork.” Ryan mumbled as he yawned and snuggled closer.

Spencer gave the command to switch off the lights, “And I love you too, even with your rainbow hair.”

As they feel asleep, Ryan snoring softly in his ear, Spencer hoped Brendon and Jon would go easy on Ryan once they saw the hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid titles are stupid.  
> 
> 
> Ryan agrees.


End file.
